New technology will be developed for removing microbial biofilm that accumulates on the intraluminar surfaces of water conduits in dental water delivery lines. The efficacy of the new technology will be determined by microscopic examination of the conduits before and after treatment, as well as by measurements of viable and non-viable organism numbers in the biofilm before and after treatment. Use of this new technology in combination with conventional biocides will also be investigated. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A successful project is expected to result in new apparatus or methods that can be incorporated into existing dental units and built into new dental units.